Voldemort's Heir
by SailorNeptune12
Summary: Pandora Halliwell was raised in one of the most famous and yet dangerous families of the twentieth century, the Halliwell Charmed Ones. Being the only daughter of Piper and Leo Wyatt, Pandora is accepted into Hogwarts School. She learns many things, her first Charge is Harry Potter, but who think she think she isn't really her. Will she be able to find out her families dark secret?
1. Diagon Alley

_Dear Ms. Halliwell, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this letter will be the list of items you will need in your very first year of Hogwarts. We await your owl no latter then July 31__st__, we hope to see you. Term starts on September 1__st__. _

_Yours truly, _

_Professor M. McGonagall _

This wasn't the only piece of parchment that was in the envelope, another one was handwritten by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I have seen him on occasion whenever my Aunt Paige needed help with a certain mission or Charge.

_Pandora, I will be picking you up today to take you school shopping so it wouldn't burden your mother, Piper. I'll be there around late afternoon, it won't be as crowded in Diagon Alley at that time. Don't worry your way will be paid for. _

I groaned a little when I saw the last sentence from Dumbledore. I hate having people do this certain kind of thing for me. It made me feel like I couldn't do anything right or do it by myself. I have never lived a sheltered life. When you live with Halliwell Charmed One's life is always going to be a little hectic. There's always a new demon, a new innocent to save, never have alone time with your family when you need it or want it for that matter. Giving a heavy sigh I made my way up the three flights of stairs to the attic where I know my mother and aunts will be. My brother's, Wyatt and Chris, were out doing a mission of their own and Dad was at American Magic School, teaching a summer lesson for those that failed a class. When I finally got to the attic, all three of them were huddled over the Book of Shadows, trying to find a certain spell. Aunt Phoebe was the only one who noticed me.

"Pan! Did you need something sweetheart?" Aunt Phoebe asked as she went back to the Book.

"Yeah actually I do. I was just letting you all know that I got a Hogwarts acceptance letter today." After I told them, all of their heads shot right back up. Aunt Paige was grinning from ear to ear, Aunt Phoebe was looking from my mom and then to me, not sure how to react, and my mother, well she was worried like I knew she would be. My mother was very over protective of me. Unlike my brothers who started showing signs of magic when they were toddlers and even younger in Wyatt's case, I wasn't so lucky. According to the Elder's I probably won't get my powers until I turn thirteen at the latest. I might also get them sooner, in spurts. One ability I do have is being a Whitelighter, but that won't help me in the long run like the rest of them. Mom left the book and hurriedly over to me. She snatched the letter from my hands, quickly scanning it. When she was done, she looked to me. She almost seemed mad for some reason.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Mom asked. Ever since I had heard about Hogwarts from Aunt Paige all of those years ago, I always dreamed of what I would be like. A less violent world, a world where you can practice charms and not have to worry about defending yourself later. That was a world I always dreamed and never thought could happen.

"Of course I do, ever since Aunt Paige told me about it, I've wanted to go." I told her. Mom turned to face her younger sister with a knowing look. One that I knew too well but sometimes didn't understand.

"What did I do? The girl wanted to know, and anyway, Hogwarts is a very successful school. She will get the best education any Wiccan witch would get." Paige persuaded my mother. She smirked to me as well as Aunt Phoebe, no matter what they were always on my side. I couldn't help but smile but it went away when my mother turned to me.

"Okay, looks like I'm out numbered. When will Dumbledore get here?" As soon as Mom asked that question, I heard a squeal coming from down stairs. It almost sounded like my cousin Athena, one of Phoebe's twin daughters. All four of us hurried to down stairs. When we got there , Athena was fine just startled as Professor Dumbledore smiled down on my cousin. Aunt Phoebe gave a sigh of relief as she went to make sure she was okay.

"We thought you were a demon Albus." Paige smirked as she went to greet the headmaster, he only grinned. In the light of the sun room I was able to see his crystal blue eyes that were shinning from excitement under his glasses. He gestured for me to come join him.

"I don't blame you for that one Paige," he turned his attention to my mother. "She will be back before bed time. Even sooner if we get things done quicker." Dumbledore explained. He outstretched his hand for me to take. I almost didn't want to, knowing the way certain Wizards travel. They travel by the means of Aparation, where your body feels like its being torn apart at some points during the traveling period. I have only done it once with a friend of Aunt Paige's. I swore to myself I would just stick to orbing but it looks like I won't be getting that opportunity to orb. I looked to my mother one last time as I grabbed a hold of Professor Dumbledore's arm. The sensation was back much to my displeasure, we were swirling in and out of different places from what I was able to see, but from keeping myself from throwing up, I had my eyes closed almost the entire time. Both of us had finally arrived at a very dark lit pub. Professor Dumbledore seemed to know where he was going so I followed him, not wanting any drama right away. He stopped to see some people here. Everyone immediately recognized me, much to my displeasure. My family was not only famous for saving innocents in America but here in all parts of Europe as well. Aunt Paige was assigned to Charges in Europe and still is to this day. Most of her Charges are older magical folk. I guess she talks not only about her own triplets but me and everyone else as well.

After saying goodbye to the people in the Leaky Cauldron, I was glad to see some sunlight. In silence, Professor Dumbledore, with the help of his wand, tapped the wall in four different places. Eventually after doing so, the walls began to move opposite of each other and I could see an alley. An alley full of shops, people dressed in wizard robes and even some kids like me dressed in normal clothing. It boggles my mind that the wizards who wear these robes in public aren't worried from looks from Muggles (non-magic people).

"Professor, "I began as he started listening, "Why aren't some wizards more careful about getting caught from Muggles? Won't they get in trouble from the ministry?" I wondered. Professor Dumbledore only grinned as we continued walking towards a book store.

"Yes they would but these days Magic isn't so monitored or worried about. Unlike your world where you have to watch what you do, these people don't. Especially here and at Hogwarts."

"So if the Ministry of Magic isn't really watching them, only for serious reason they do, wouldn't the Elder's intervene?" The Elders who are higher up in power then the Ministry of Magic will get involved if the case is really great. I remember a story from my father; Wyatt was always targeted from Demons who were trying to turn him evil. They intervened or tried too, since they were also dealing with my mother. Like I said she us very protective us three. Especially me for some reason, whenever there is an attack she won't let me stay and help. Sure I don't have physical powers but I can still be of use.

"Not necessarily, like you said it would have to be a dire situation." He explained. I never said anything afterwards, letting the conversation drop. The early afternoon consisted of going to a book store called Flourish and Blotts, where I can tell I'll really enjoy just by looking at the topics, clothes shopping for school uniforms at Madame Malkin's-which I can tell I'll despise-, potion shopping and gathering equipment that I'll need as a first year student. As I was waiting for Professesor Dumbledore to leave the shop for animals, (I got a beautiful tawny owl I named Xenia.) I decided on taking a look in one of the books. Flipping through I noticed half of this stuff I have known since I was six with stuff like potions and curses and how to create a spell for advanced wizards. While I was curiously flipping through, the headmaster finally came back out and started leading me farther south of Diagon Alley. "all we need left is for your wand Pandora." He said as he looked at his pocket watch, we were almost there now. He stopped as he looked and then put it away. "I am incredibly sorry Pandora; I just realized I have important things to attend to. Here is the money you will need for the wand. Tell your family hello for me and I'll see on the first." He explained in a quick hurry. Another second later and with a very loud annoying pop, he left. Great, now I'm alone, it's a very good thing that I knew how to orb home or I'd be screwed. A couple of pace later I finally was able to find the wand shop. Olivander's wand shop, being around since the b.c era. I entered the shop to find a couple of people were getting there wands. There was a boy who looked to be around my age, he was a little taller than me, very blond hair along with his father. When I entered I sat down quietly till they were finished. The boy was on his fifth wand and I could tell Olivander was starting to get little annoyed with boy. I don't blame him; I would too with the way his attitude was around him. His father stayed silent as his son continued to try out wands. It took two more wands later before the boy's father turned around to leave the shop. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me on the bench. His face, which was pale to begin with, turned as white as a sheet. The boy turned around after paying Olivander. It was a very long time before the man was able to move or speak. It took his son, who pinched his arm, to bring him back.

"I'm so very sorry for staring." He began with an apology, "But do you happen to be related to the Charmed One's? Whose daughter are you?" he curiously asked.

"My name is Pandora Halliwell. My parents are Piper and Leo Wyatt." I told him, even though I was wondering why he wanted to know such a thing about me during our first meeting I answered him anyway.

"Oh." He said after a minute or two of staring. "My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my only son Draco, he'll be starting school with you this year." I shook both of their hands, remembering to smile. Draco I can already tell, I was going to have issues.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Smiled politely as I shook his hand. As I did I felt something negative coming off of him. It wasn't entirely evil, he was just someone who I would have to watch out for. He son gave off of nothing after they left. For a minute or so it looked like he had seen a ghost or something. I shook my head as they exited the shop and then turned to Mr. Olivander. Like with everyone else he recognized me.

"I was wondering when a Halliwell Charmed One was going to come to Hogwarts." He said as he started looking around for a wand for me. "Are there anymore of you coming?" he wondered as he continued to look.

"As far as I am concerned I'm the only one, sir." I told him. He came back to the front desk with a tiny little box that contained may contain my wand. He handed it to me. I have never held a wand before, and to my astonishment I actually felt like I was supposed to have it. It made me feel a little more powerful from what I already was. It astonished me to the point where I forgot where I was. I waved the wand into nothing, not knowing any incantations just yet. Where I point was to the couch I was just sitting, it ended up exploding with cotton from the couch flying everywhere in the room.

"No, No that one won't work for you." He said as I put the wand down on the front desk. He got another wand from one of the back shelves but lingered for a brief second. He seemed to be deep in thought as he pondered about giving me the wand. He walked back up to the front of the desk and leaned against. Still thinking. "I wonder if it maybe too much power." He finally said as his beady little eyes locked onto my light blue. He ended up giving me the wand, and within that instant I felt a very warming chill go through my body. Holding this particular wand made me feel invincible. "Curious." He said as eventually the warming in my body and in the room went away.

"What's curious?" I wondered.

"One for having a Halliwell Charmed One coming to Hogwarts is suspicious to begin with; it normally means something will happen. But no one will know till it does For this wand to be yours and connected to you so quickly, it would be have to have a Dragon Core, one of the most powerful but yet dangerous. In battle if you should lose your wand, the wand will become the opponents whether good or evil. It all depends on the master of the wand, Ms. Halliwell." He smiled as he went back to the front desk. "That will be 7 galleons please." He politely asked as I gave him the remaining change from Dumbledore. Leaving the shop I couldn't help but wonder about what he had said. It all depends on the wizard who uses the wand? Why do I have a feeling he was trying to warn me about something? Out of habit I made sure the cost was clear before I orbed all of the way home to California, then I remembered where I was and just orbed home without really caring who saw me do it. For them it wouldn't be out of fear but out of wonder on how I could do this wonderful thing.

I reappeared in my room, dropping off all of my new school stuff, trying to get organized, I heard some very loud arguing coming from downstairs. I ignored all of the stuff for now and hurried the three flights of stairs, almost tripping along the way . I stopped when I reached the sun room but far away enough to where I could still hear them and not get caught. I heard my father's comforting voice, my mother's yell, both of my aunt's, and one Elder. It was the Elders turn to speak. I knew this voice anywhere, her name was Rosalind, and she was one of those type of people you didn't want on your bad side. When she was young, she was raped and killed by some man she knew in her neighborhood. The Elders decided on giving her a second chance at life since she was only twenty at the time. Through very hard work, Rosalind eventually gained her status as Elder and now gives future assignments for new and old Whitelighter's. So why was Rosalind here? Wyatt, Chris, Patricia, and Penelope already have their assignments. Normally the Elders wait for a certain age to give natural born Whitelighter's their Charges.

"Pandora will do wonderfully at Hogwarts, Piper. She will be well protected especially with Albus as headmaster. He is the one thing you-know-who hates and actually fears." Rosalind told my mother. The name Rosalind said threw me off guard. I have never even heard of him or maybe I have heard of his real name and she was just too afraid to use the other? I'll go with the latter.

"She shouldn't be going, one she doesn't have any physical powers to protect herself if something happens, and two, she'll discover who she really is and then hate us for not telling her! Every day it kills me for lying to Pandora!" Mom yelled. I heard something like glass exploding and a small shriek coming from Aunt Phoebe who was right behind it. I guess for a minute she forgot her powers were related to her emotions.

"Dumbledore promised Miranda and us that she will not find out who she really is until she is of age or if the time is needed. Albus will keep his word Piper." Paige defended Rosalind. From where I was I can kind of see some of their faces and Rosalind was thrilled when Paige stood up for her. "Remember Gryffindor's are trustworthy and loyal to those around them." Paige reminded her as she joined my mother where she was sitting. "And with the upside being at Hogwarts means the teachers will teach her how to use her wandless magic as Albus calls it." Paige persuaded. It was silent again as I heard some movement from the love seat. I heard a sigh and then my mother speaking.

"He's not going to come back alive is he? You-Know-Who I mean?" My mother asked Rosalind. I couldn't see Rosalind at the moment since she moved, but from the way she spoke she was comforting and yet clueless like me at the moment.

"As of right now we aren't suspecting anything." In Elder language that means it could be a possibility but he is very weak. Why won't they just tell her yes or no? This is the only thing I hate about Elders, they're always so vague and annoying when it comes to 'protecting' us it almost goes too far. Before I was going to get caught I decided on heading up to the attic to see if he-who-must-not-be-named is in there. He has to be since he is technically evil. Right? All evil things are in the Book of Shadows. Thankfully no one was in the attic so I had the book all to myself for the time being. I had no idea why this name was calling to me so much, but it did and I wanted to learn everything I could about him. Finally searching through the demon section I started flipping faster and faster and eventually getting frustrated. I was kind of surprised he wasn't in here. As I was looking for the name I heard the sounds of orbs entering the room. Both of my older brothers were in the middle of the attic trying to wipe off some green blood off of each other. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what demon they must have been fighting.

"Banshee's. Those things are the death of me." Chris flinched as he recalled the battle.

"And to think you actually like the girl that became the banshee." Wyatt teased Chris. I only rolled my eyes and went back to the book. They noticed something was up with me after a minute or so and stood behind me as I continued to search.

"What are you looking for Pan?" Wyatt wondered as he started looking with me.

"Some dark wizard in England, the local folk call him you-know-who, or, he-who-must-not-be-named. I'm trying to find him to see if I should worry about him when I go to school in September." I explained.

"Oh so you got your letter? So cool!" Chris cheered for me. Pushing Chris and I out the way he started looking into it himself.

"I think I know who you are talking about; I've heard his actual name at Magic School a couple of times from the Professors. I think his real name is Voldemort." Wyatt explained as he flipped to the way back where more recent entries have been made.

"Voldemort, Wyatt?" Chris asked. "Never heard of him."

"You won't until your fifth or sixth year at Magic School Chris, as for you sis you may never hear about him unless you do your own research the Wizarding folk down there really hate his name." he paused after another couple of flips later. Then he found the page I was looking for, the Voldemort page. "There's not a lot of information on him apparently, that sucks."

"Well something is better than nothing." I told him as I took the Book of Shadows off of the stand and to the window seat, the boys followed me. "Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry many decades ago. He turned to the dark arts shortly after graduating as a Slytherin. The only known magical power he has is Parseltounge, the ability to speak to snakes." All three of were silent for a brief second before Wyatt said anything.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Pandora." Wyatt reassured me. "He's been gone for more than 10 years if he wanted to attack or anything he would have." He hugged me for a brief moment and then left. Hearing the same orbing sounds, both Chris and I immediately rose from where we were sitting. I hurriedly handed Chris the book. He returned the book on the stand as Rosalind entered the room.

"Hey, Rosalind, why are you here?" Chris wondered as he went to shake her hand. She took it and then sharply let go. What happened after I left from the sun room? I bet my mother probably pissed her off.

"Christopher, can I have a moment alone with Pandora please?" Rosalind said as her dark green eyes zoomed in on me. I have to admit, she was one of the best looking Elders. Most of them were very old and looking like they were graying, even though they couldn't age at all. Rosalind was in her robes, an all-time requirement unless undercover, her hair was down in golden curly locks, flaying over her shoulders. Right now I can tell she was irritated. The mom pissing her off theory was coming true, now I was going to have to hear it as well. Chris finally left and we were alone. That was not a good thing.

"So I hear that you got accepted in Hogwarts? Congratulations, it's very prestigious school; I know you'll do great." Rosalind complimented me, trying to ease the situation. A moment of silence ensues again before she speaks. My head was still reeling with the things I heard my mom yell earlier. It almost had Rosalind repeat what she said if I hadn't to stop to think about it. "I have your very first Charge, for a while now he might be your only one until we know you can handle more." I wish had stayed for more of the conversation. Why are they giving me a Charge while I was this young? I didn't question so I smiled accepting the offer of the new Charge.

"What is his name?" I asked Rosalind.

"Harry James Potter." She told me as her tone turned into a worried one. "He lives with his Aunt and Uncle since his parents were murdered at a very young age."

"By who?" I wondered, even though I already had an idea on who it was, the man everyone in Wizarding world feared.

"Lord Voldemort, somehow the barely a year old boy was able to withstand a very powerful counter curse. He was the only survivor out of the massacre." He grew up with his aunt and uncle no real family to call his own. I bet he doesn't even know he's magical at all living in the human world for as long as he has been.

"Do I need to protect him? Is a future Whitelighter?"

"No but he will need protecting. The Elders have little feeling that Lord Voldemort's return will be soon." She told me. Why would she tell me and not my mother? So I could have real mission all to myself? I liked the idea but I may need some help in the long run. But with the way Rosalind was staring me down with her green eyes, I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to tell her. Or anyone for that matter.

"Maybe he never died from Harry's attack at all? He could have been just incredibly wounded." That was what I kept hearing today while I was at Diagon Alley. But for some reason I believed that was true with where this conversation was heading. The next seven years with Harry as my Charge were going to be a wild one.

"You could be right." she slightly grinned, only making her natural beauty more noticeable. "I wish you the best of luck, Pandora. We will be watching." She gave me a knowing look and then in the same swirling blue and white lights, she disappeared, back to the clouds.


	2. The Sorting

The first days at any school can always be challenging and nerve racking. Especially if you're going to a foreign country and where everyone knows who you are but you don't know them. Today is exactly September 1st. Aunt Paige was going to escort me to the platform with my ticket that Dumbledore mailed me not too long ago. I was starting to get really nervous about this. While I was attending American Magic School, I was always a little bit of a loner or just friends with the teachers. The other kids and or parents would sometimes use my fame, or any other kid's fame, to get to someone in my family. If that kind of stuff was going to happen in Hogwarts then fireworks were going to be let loose. I had all of my stuff packed, already dressed in my school robes, and now I was just going to say goodbye to the family.

"Good luck Pandora, I know you'll do fine." Dad told me. "Remember what I said about your powers?"

"That they are always tied to my emotions. I know Daddy." I rolled my eyes as I hugged Wyatt and Chris goodbye.

"If any boys give you any trouble just holler for me." Wyatt joked. I laughed as I went to go for my mother next. She had the look of guilt, happiness, sadness, and fear all over her face. It made me worry that this, Lord Voldemort, could be a major problem in the near feature. I just hope the Charge I have to protect, Harry, wouldn't be a part of this. That everything she said would be wrong.

"Are you sure honey? You really want to do this?" Mom asked me as she pushed back her brown hair. It used to be short but now was passed her shoulders. Before I was able to say something Aunt Paige stepped in for me, with a hand to my shoulder.

"She'll be fine Piper, come on Pan your train leaves soon." Aunt Paige warned me. I hurriedly hugged her goodbye and then rushed over to Aunt Paige's side. In a second or so I was surrounded by swirling white lights and then I was at a train station in England. Thankfully I wasn't the only one already dressed in school robes. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw this, one less thing to worry about. I turned to see Aunt Paige and she was looking to the train. It was a nice scarlet red engine, stem blowing from the tops, and sirens going off. "Good luck, Pandora, I know you will do great." She told me as she hugged me.

"When should I start looking for Harry?" I asked her. She was taken aback for a second and then recoiled herself. Did she not know that Rosalind told me last month?

"When you feel the time is right." A warning whistle blew from all around me and kids were scrambling to get on to the scarlet red train. I quickly hugged Aunt Paige again as I made my way for the train. the man holding the doors took my luggage and Xenia to some other part of the train I will get her later tonight. When I looked outside the windows, Aunt Paige was already gone, back to San Francisco. I sighed as I looked around; kids around me seemed to already know each other, along with my fellow First Years. I decided on walking around a while till I found my own compartment, but it seemed like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"So Harry, ever heard of Quuiditch?" I heard a boy ask in the compartment I just went past. I sharply turned around to see two boys, talking in the compartment. One of them had flaming red hair, baby blue eyes and white skin with a little bit of freckles. The other boy had raven black hair, glasses that didn't really seem to fit his face and brilliant green eyes. Before the boy with red hair was able to ask anything again, I opened the door. The red head's mouth dropped when he saw me. But if this boy was Harry, he didn't seem to recognize me at all. Good. "You're Pandora Halliwell aren't you?" he was finally able to ask. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I am, I was wondering if I can sit with you guys, the whole train seemed to be packed." I smiled as both of them gestured to one the seats. I sat next to boy with the glasses. I just hope this was the Harry I needed to protect, otherwise, I would have a very big search coming up.

"My name is Ron Weasley." The red head tried smiling but his face was full of food. It kind of reminded me of Wyatt and Chris in some ways, both of them were pigs when it came to my mother's cooking.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said as he extended his hand for me to take. I took it and as I did I felt something come off of him. Like I knew him way before I was able to remember or something. Both of us never said anything as we let go. I shook my head, thinking I already went crazy.

"So what is a Halliwell Charmed One doing going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Rosalind never did say I couldn't tell people I was a Whitelighter. But for now I think I would keep it to myself and tell Harry when I felt the time was right.

"My parents thought it would be a good idea to learn instead of fighting demons all of the time." I lied.

"Charmed Ones?" Harry asked as he continued to look from me to Ron. That's right! Harry grew up with Aunt and Uncle. He has no idea that magic existed so he doesn't even know who my family is.

"They are a very powerful family! They wandless magic that can help protect innocent people from evil forces on a daily bases, mostly the three sisters, Piper, Phoebe and their half-sister Paige. "Ron praised. I started blushing like crazy and hid my face with my dark brown hair.

"It's not as fun as it looks." I mumbled. Ron didn't hear me as he continued to ask me more questions but I have a feeling Harry heard me though as he smiled. Ron and Harry were actually really cool guys. They asked me questions about my family but weren't totally crazed about it like some people at times. Harry was very curious as well, but he seemed like he genuinely wanted to be my friend. Ron introduced Harry and me into Quuiditch. A sport that almost reminds me of Basketball. Seven players on each team try to score as many points as they could with a thing called a quaffle until the seeker catches the Golden Snitch that would be the end of the game. Time passed quickly, Harry's parent's apparently left him a lot of money in his fault since he bought almost all of the candy on the cart. I was glad since I didn't eat before I left California. That was so many hours ago since by the time I looked out the windows again, it was completely dark outside.

"So what house do you guys hope to get? I already know which one I'll get since my family has been in Gryffindor for centuries it seems." Ron said with a mouthful of food. Houses? I didn't even know which one I would be placed. I knew the houses thanks to Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I wonder which one I will be placed in. from what I have seen Harry could be in Gryffindor along with Ron.

"No idea." Harry said. As I was about to answer I noticed there was a rat rolling around Ron's side of the seat. I squealed, not liking the little vermin. Ron noticed what I was squealing at and smiled.

"Don't worry this is Scabbers. He's the family rat being for about 12 years or so." Ron explained as he picked him up.

"12 years?" I raised my eyebrows at the little vermin. It was trying to escape from his grasp as he held onto him. "I have a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked as he got his wand from his pocket. As he was about to start his spell the compartment door opened up and revealed a girl about our age. She was dressed in her school robes; she had very bushy brown hair that went a little passed her shoulders, she scanned the room and then noticed Harry and I. _at least I'm not the only celebrity here. _I thought as I looked to the girl.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." A toad? So far for pets all I have seen are Owls or cats. She then noticed Ron with his wand pointed to Scabbers. "Oh you're about to do magic? I know a few spells myself, let's see it then. "She urged him. Ron coughed a few times before he began and then point his wand at Scabbers.

"Sunshine Daisies, Butter Mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he said as Scabbers was rebounded back a few feet. He didn't change color; I was actually looking forward to that. The girl shuffled a laugh at Ron's attempt at Magic.

"Not a very good spell is it?" she asked as she got her own wand out. She glided over to Ron's side sat next to him but pointed to Harry's face. He looked to me and all I did was shrug my shoulder. The girls pointed her wand right at the bridges of his glasses which I just now noticed were held up with tape. "Occulus Reparius!" she chanted with a flick her wand. I heard a snap and his glasses were fully repaired. In a disbelief state, he took them off of his face and looked at them, astonished. The girl got up and went to the door again. "You boys might want to get changed soon; I expect we will be arriving pretty soon. Oh my name is Hermione Granger by the way." She smiled at each of us and then turned to leave. In quick second she came back, this time only talking about Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose did you know? Just right there." She pointed to a spot on hers and then walked right back down farther to the train. Ron rubbed his nose and unfortunately Hermione was right. He had some black gunk on it that he was having trouble with. Harry and I laughed as Ron continues to struggle.

The boys got changed like Hermione had suggested. I left to let them do so and then came right back. The train finally came to a halt and we were in some kind of village not too far from the school. There was a really large lake that was surrounding the school. All of the older students climbed onto the carriages, nothing seemed to be guiding them. Harry, Ron and I followed the crowd and I could a really gigantic man, whose beard covered most of his face was calling for us. He seemed to know Harry as well.

"Oh there you 'r Harry!" The giant hollered. I scooted closer to Ron. The giants I knew were pretty violent on some occasions.

"Hello Hagrid!" he smiled. Hagrid actually turned out to be a friendly giant. He led us out to the boats and Harry Ron and I immediately found an empty one. Two other's climbed in with us. One of them seemed frightened out of his mind as if he kept looking for something. My guess this boy was Neville, the one that lost his toad. After I told him I would help him look after the sorting he seemed to have calmed down some. We reached the castle and we followed Hagrid again to very large wooden doors that must have been the entrance to the school. I looked around and I could see the place was operated mostly on candlelight. It was like I was entering a whole other world. We continued again and down a couple of hallways. A woman was waiting for us. She was decently tale wearing green witches robes, glasses, her hair was tied up in bun, and I just knew immediately by looking at her she was someone who you did not want on your bad side unless you wanted to fail. Failing won't be an option for me.

"Well you here you go Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid boomed.

"Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid left as he entered another hall. I heard talking and laughter, I assumed that room was where the feast and sorting ceremony would take place. All of us finally quieted down as the Professor began speaking. "In moment or so you will be entering this hall and join the houses. But before you do you will be sorted. There are four houses that you can be sorted into. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Now for rewards you are granted house points and any rule breaking you will lose them. At the end of the year the winning house will be awarded the House Cup. A very prestigious honor. Now wait here so I can see if they are ready for you." She concluded. Chatter erupted again as she left. I turned to Harry and Ron.

"How is the Sorting done Ron?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, my twin brothers, Fred and George wouldn't tell me. They tell me it some sort of test and it will be in front of the entire school. "He explained with a shrug of his shoulders. A test in front of the entire school? I was not that great in front of crowds. I tried one time when I went to my normal school for a talent show. I was supposed to sing but I got so scared and threw up right on the first floor of the seats. Let's just say I never performed again in a large crowd.

"So the rumors are true, Harry Potter and Pandora Halliwell are going to Hogwarts." The voice wasn't familiar but the boy who spoke was. He was the same blond haired kid I met in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago. I think his name was Draco or something like that. He walked up to the front of Harry and I. "The name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said. Ron smirked besides me as I punched his side to make him stop. "We seem to bump into one another a lot huh Halliwell." Malfoy smirked as he recalled our meeting in Diagon Alley. Ron continued to laugh a little as Malfoy looked to him, angry.

"Think my name is funny do you?" he barked at Ron. I knew this was bad news since the first time I met him. "No need to guess who you are. Red hair, and a hand-me down robe, you must be a Weasley. You see Potter and Halliwell, there some better then other's to be around. I can help you there." He said as he reached his hand out for one of us to take.

"Bullying won't getting you any friends, Malfoy." I snapped as I walked back over to Ron. He smiled brightly at me as I did so.

"I can make my own friends thanks." Harry replied. Professor McGonagall came back then with a scroll in her hands. She tapped Malfoy's shoulder making him jump, he returned back to a couple of boys who were much bigger than him. Probably some flunkies that only want to be his friends for the popularity. It seems as if Malfoy didn't care though. McGonagall started walking again and led us into the hall. When the doors opened I noticed a few things right away. There were four very large tables and across them down the hall was the Teacher's table. Professor Dumbledore was the only teacher I recognized, when he noticed I was looking to him, he gave me a gentle smile and a nod in reassurance. I couldn't help but feel calmed down at his smile. I looked around the hall some more. When I looked up to the ceiling I noticed there was a bunch of Candles floating in midair. But it wasn't the candles that caught me off guard. The ceiling looked like it was enchanted to look like the night sky. A few clouds could be seen but it was mostly a starry night. Professor McGonagall made us stop at the front of the platform. A stool could be seen in front of all of the teachers, facing mostly to the students. "Now when I call your name, you will sit on this stool and be sorted into your house." She told us. That's when I noticed a beaten old witches hat sitting on the stool. Professor McGonagall picked it up as she called a name from the list.

"Susan Bones!" she called. It was a minute or so until I saw a girl emerge from the crowd. She seemed just as nervous as I was. She was short, with red hair but not as bad as Ron's and very pale skin. She shakily sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. It was silent in the hall until the hat spoke out the girls new house. "Hufflepuff!" the hot called. Susan left the stool to go join her cheering fellow Hufflepuff's. Everyone clapped politely as Professor McGonagall called another name.

"Draco Malfoy!" she called again. Malfoy made his way through the crowd and as he did, he bumped into me, making me almost fall onto Harry and Ron. Harry caught me thankfully as I glared down at Malfoy during his sorting. Before the hat was even placed on his head, it called out his house. "Slytherin!" Malfoy smirked as he made way to house table. The sorting seemed to go on forever. The boy that lost his toad but found it again before the sorting, Neville, was sorted into Gryffindor. So was fellow student's Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. By the time Ron's name was called I was feeling like throwing up all over the floor. Harry noticed I started looking a little green and smiled. It felt reassuring but I couldn't help but still feel the nervousness.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron's face automatically turned white as Harry and I shoved him to the stool. There were only a certain few left to get sorted now, I just wanted this thing to hurry up and get this awful taste out of my mouth. The hat was placed and it already knew who Ron was. I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing at the hat's comments. "How many Weasley's are there? Oh well, I know exactly what to do with you." It said, sounding a little bit annoyed. "GRYFFINDOR!" it finally hollered. The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as McGonagall took the hat, Ron joined what must his brothers at the table. They all had the same Red hair.

"Harry Potter!" the entire hall went into chatter and whispers as Harry went to sit on the same stool everyone else did. The hat was placed. The hall eerily went quiet as the hat began speaking. "aw I was wondering when we would be seeing you Potter. I see you have a very great mind. Determined, cunning, and brave. All good traits for a Slytherin." Harry started mumbling something but I couldn't exactly hear it. "Not Slytherin eh? You could be great there you know. It's all here in your head. You are destined for greatness!" he persuaded. Harry continued to turn down the idea of being in Slytherin. "No? Well better be..."he paused making up his mind for Harry's house. "Gryffindor!" he screamed as McGonagall took off the hat and Harry joined the house as he gave me a reassuring smile I did so back but nothing was helping the nerves.

"Pandora Halliwell!" McGonagall called out. I didn't realize it until I looked around that there was only two more people left to be sorted. Myself and some other boy who was looking a little too confident. I gulped as I walked up to the front and sat down at the stool. The hat was placed and the hall went even quieter than it did at Harry's sorting.

"Ah a Halliwell Charmed One finally joined Hogwarts School huh?" the hat joked. I breathed in deeply too keep myself calm. "Well this surely interesting, it seems you would do well in two houses, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Both you would do greatly in! But there is only one you seem to desire the most."_ Please put me in Gryffindor, I need to protect Harry! It's my Whitelighter duty!_ I begged in my mind. The hat gave a slight chuckle but he never said anything about my Whitelighter nature. I grinned when he didn't. "Well aren't you stubborn?" he commented. "Fine I guess I have no choice but to put you in…" he seemed to have paused for dramatic effect again. _Just put me in Gryffindor or I'm gonna rip you from seam to seam you silly hat!_ I roared in my mind. "Gryffindor!" it shouted, sounding somewhat scared. My smile became larger as I went to go join Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. I was sitting next to Ron's older twin brother's. The other boy that was standing next to me was Blaise Zabini and he ended up being sorted into Slytherin joining Malfoy's crony's. After Blaise was seated Professor Dumbledore rose from his high chair to stand at the podium.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. To new students I would like to inform you that the forest outside the grounds is strictly forbidden. No exceptions unless you are accompanied by a teacher. But now this is another reminder to everyone not just new students. The corridor on the third floor is also out of bounds unless you want to die of a horrible death." He said as he looked to each of his students but for some reason he looked to me the longest with a knowing look. I looked down at the table, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. "Now I suppose all of you must be starving so let the feast begin!" he hollered joyfully as he waved his hands, food rematerialized right in front of us. Stuff raging from turkey to chicken to mashed potatoes. I immediately dug in not realizing how hungry I was. The food was incredible. Maybe even better than my mom's cooking. This is something I would never mention to her.

It turns out Ron wasn't the only one in his family. He had his twin brother's Fred and George who were a couple of pranksters I could already tell. They reminded me of Wyatt and Chris with their fun loving nature. Percy was amongst us but he hardly spoke a word to us. He was one of those control freaks, being in top of his class. He had two other brothers, Bill and Charlie, but they were graduated moved out. He also had a younger sister Ginny, who won't be joining Hogwarts until next year.

"Do you have any siblings Pandora?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah I do actually. Two of them, Wyatt and Chris." I smiled, already kind of missing them. I'm pretty sure that I'll be called to do some Power of Three thing pretty soon. Hopefully not too soon. "We have a pretty large family actually. My Aunt Phoebe has twin daughters as well, named Aphrodite and Athena, and my Aunt Paige has triplets Patricia, Prudence and Henry JR."

"Dang that's more than ours! Never thought that would happen." Fred laughed as he took another bite.

"It's not that bad. It's only my immediate family living there now. But it seems like there always there either because of a demon or they just need help with something." I rolled my eyes. Even though had they completely different houses they always seemed to remain at mine. I know it's probably for the Book of Shadows but I believe they just can't stay away. As I took another bite of food I noticed a certain Professor sitting next to Dumbledore. He was dressed in all black, along with his greasy door. He had a crooked nose, beady black eyes that seemed a little haunting.

"Hey Percy, who is that Professor talking to Dumbledore?" Harry asked for me, he must have noticed him too.

"Oh that's Professor Snape. He teaches potions here, he is someone who you don't want to mess with. He eventually wanted the Defense against the dark arts job but Quirell took it as you know. He really fancies that job more than his own." Percy explained as he went back to his food and friends. After a while the dinner food was replaced with deserts. Ranging cherry pie to lemon tart to any form of candy you could think of. I grabbed all of the chocolate I could onto my plate as I could. As I was eating I couldn't help but feel I had stares on my from the Slytherin table. I look up to find Malfoy and his little group were staring at me. It seemed as though Malfoy knew me or knew of me way before our meeting at Diagon Alley just like his father did. I shook away the uneasiness as I dug into my lemon tart trying to keep concentration with Harry. Desert was eventually taken back, to wherever it came from. We were instructed to follow our head boy, Percy, to our common room and dormitories. We were lead to a painting with a very fat lady on the front dressed in a light shade of pink dress. Her hair was up as she noticed Percy escorting us.

"Password?" she sang horribly off key.

"Fairy Lights." Percy replied. The portrait of the fat lady swung open to reveal another room. We all climbed through to find a nice living room like setting. There was a fire place that was nicely lit and I could feel the warmth from where I was. There were nice red and golden couches throughout the room as well as really comfy chairs. Behind Percy I could see a stairwell leading up to some rooms. They must the dorms. "As you can see this is the Gryffindor common room. The boys dorm is on the left and for the girls on the right. All belongings will be in the rooms. I hope you all have a great night and you should be getting your schedules for classes tomorrow." Percy explained as he dismissed us. I told Harry and Ron goodnight as I followed the rest of the girls to the dormitories. It was a very nice room with more than ten four poster beds all with very soft sheets red sheets. I quickly got changed into my pajamas and then started looking for my owl Xenia. Mom and Dad would probably want to know what happened on my first night and what house I got sorted into.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Hermione wondered as she was about to head off as well.

"Yeah I will in a bit I promise the light won't be on long." I told her. She smiled as she crawled into her warm four poster and went to sleep. I grabbed my new set of parchment and ink. I wasn't used to writing this way but I guess I had to learn pretty quickly. I dipped the quill, and began writing.

_Mom, Dad, Wyatt and Chris,_

_Well its official I have been sorted into the house of Gryffindor along with my Charge, Harry. I have already made friends with him but he doesn't know anything just yet. It turns out our family is pretty famous out here in London as well. I had no idea until I boarded the Hogwarts express this morning. I made friends with a boy named Ron Weasley already he seems pretty nice along with a girl name Hermione. She seems decent but I can tell she was one of those braniac types and maybe a little controlling. _

_Has anyone in our family heard off a family hear in London by the name of Malfoy? They seemed to know us quiet well from the way Lucius Malfoy was looking at me in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago. Have there been any demon attacks lately? If you need any help I'll be there! Tell everyone else u sad hello and I miss you all!_

_Love, _

_Pandora A. Halliwell _

I signed and sealed the letter from my stack of envelops I had gotten in Diagon Alley. Xenia was anxious to get some air so this journey would be perfect for her. I opened the window feeling a slight breeze doing so and let Xenia loose. So the traveling won't be so bad I orbed her halfway and in a swirling blue and white lights she disappeared. I smiled as I climbed into my four poster sheets loving the way the bed formed to my body. It was really comfortable, almost as if the mattress was made of feathers. After a while of lying down I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
